The Soul's Capability
by HiddenTruth101
Summary: It all started when Tsuna almost drowned in the ocean. After that, he began to see things that weren't there. Then, he started to hear voices in his head, bloody screams that tore him apart. Psychologists diagnosed him that he's schizophrenic, but he knows it's entirely something else. Paranoid!Tsuna


**Prologue**

* * *

'Sugoi,' he thought as he looked at the wide open ocean and gasped when he saw several strange-looking birds land on the wooden railings. He gave a slight shriek as he backed away slowly and stopped when he collided with something. He looked up from his spot and saw the wide boisterous grin that belonged to his "father" and gave a hesitant smile back.

It was difficult for him to adapt to his new surroundings as this foreign looking man came to the front entrance of his house and immediately tried to gain his and mama's affections. The exclamation scared him at first and made him worried that the older man was going to kidnap his beloved mother, but stopped when the person he deeply cared about crashed into him. He watched with his mouth wide opened [he remembered now] as his mama wrapped her arms around the man's body and gave one of those weird kisses that he always sees in those weird televisions shows that his mama watched.

"Well, do you like what you see so far?" The deep voice turned his attention from his thoughts to the man that was hoisting up most of the supplies. He could see several veins popping out from the man's muscles and the weird lines that were carved on his chest could be seen from the colorful shirt.

"Mhm, I like it." He answered back and turned back to the front, where he could see his mama dropping off the orange blanket and umbrella on a random spot of the vast beige ground. He swallowed a bit of his saliva as he tentatively took a step off the concrete sidewalk and the other foot onto the unknown territory.

Sand scattered everywhere as his right foot stomped a bit too harshly and he gave a small sneeze. Looking ahead, he started to walk to his mama with his fellow partner-in-crime, Jing the robot, spreading more sand around his area. And even though he was wearing his sandals, it felt hot and annoying as sand particles started to sneak underneath his feet.

"Hurry up, Tsu-kun! Don't you want to make a sand-castle?" His mama asked as he was about a few feet away from his destination, with his "father" following him with ease. He pouted as the older man went past him easily and dropped off the rest of the materials next to the laid umbrella. He continued to move towards the laid blanket and sat on the soft cloth as he took off his sandals. He let Jing to sit on the blanket next to him and watched as his mama gave another laugh that sounded a bit too girly in his opinion.

"Hai mama," he switched from his sitting position to kneeing as he looked down at the sand and gave a determined expression, sticking the tip of his tongue out. He scrunched his eyebrows as he leaned forward and grabbed a pile of sand with both of his small hands. However, as he brought it down and placed in front of him, he gasped when the sand was blown away instead of staying in one spot.

"You need wet sand to make sand-castles." His mama said from above and stopped himself from gathering another pile of [dry] sand. His eyebrows were creased as he tried to understand why he would need wet sand to make a castle. In every television show that he watched with his mama, the kids would just use the sand that they had and create enormous castles that made everyone jealous.

'But, it's mama.' He thought as he dropped the pile of sand and stood up. "But Mama, where are we gettin' the wet sand?"

"Don't you worry about it," his mama started to take off her shirt and he could see at the corner of his eyes the man that started to stare openly with a smile that he didn't like at all. "I know the perfect place for our castle."

He nodded along as he rushed for his mama's hand and tightly grabbed onto it, making sure to have a deadly glare ready for the man that stared a bit too long at his favorite person.

"We'll be back dear, just make sure that the seagulls doesn't eat everything in our basket." His mama gave a giggle to the end of her sentence as the man blindly smiled at her, making him feel as if something was missing. He shook his head as he thought nothing of it and looked ahead, where he could hear a crashing sound and he shivered at the prospect of facing something very dangerous. He saw the smile curved into a frown and he felt a strange emotion inside of him, something joyful and satisfying.

'Maybe it's just the ocean,' he dismissed the feeling as his mama scolded him for not giving the weird man a hug and he wanted to protest back, saying that this person wasn't his father at all. If anything, he wanted to scream that his own papa had died a long time ago, leaving him and his mother alone with this impersonation of a dad.

"It's alright my dear Nana-chan, it must be the nerves." The boisterous voice calmed his mother as she gave one of those smiles again and Tsuna began to feel even worse than before. He tugged on her hand and began to run towards to the crashing sounds and the seagulls' cries.

"Okay," his mama's voice told him as he walked in front of his mother's side, feeling the warmth from the sun and the soft breeze that blew past his hair. He inhaled deeply and exhaled relaxingly as he smelled the salty air. He knew where this air came from as he remembered his sensei talking about in class right before summer vacation started.

It was called an ocean as he recalled and it was an amazing place with a lot of different mysteries that people didn't know about. It was filled with exciting animals that couldn't walk on land and there were amazing places that were underneath the ocean that couldn't be looked at normally. All of these imaginative dreams and thoughts that his teacher has told him made him excited to get an exploration to go underway; but first he had to make a sand-castle as his base.

"Okay we're here." The bright tone of his mama's voice brought him back from his thoughts as he paid attention to the scenery before him and gave a delightful yelp.

It was beautiful as his sensei has told him as the water was a clear blue and it would often crash with the sand from the ground, leaving white foam behind as it would retrieve back into the ocean. There were several shell fragments that had a variety of colors and even some of them would sparkle under the sunlight. The sand's color was a bit of a shade darker, but his mother seem fine with it as she brought an orange toy shovel and dug some sand into a toy bucket. He only observed until the bucket was filled with dark brown sand and watched with amazement as his mother flipped the bucket upside down.

None of the sand spilled out of the bucket as his mama patted the bottom part of it and waited for a few seconds. She gave a smile that made him feel shy as he lifted the corners of his mouth to a smile as well.

"Do you like the beach Mama?" He asked her as he took the shovel from her hands and began to dig a deeper hole than before.

"Of course I do since I can spend time with my favorite son and husband." His mother responded back and he couldn't help but feel pure joy at the way his mother seem to say her answer. He used a bit more strength to dig the gigantic hole he created and continued on with his job.

However, it was difficult to continue digging as his arm felt tired and wanted to rest, but he wanted to build a large sand-castle for his mother.

"Don't give up yet, you're almost there!" He heard his mother encourage him with laces of happiness and adoration. He felt another spark of that feeling in his stomach as he brought more strength into his digging and became shocked when a pile of dirt flew and landed on his mama's face.

Dropping the shovel, he rapidly stood up and moved towards to his mama's side as he attempted to clean the sand away. "I'm so sorry mama! I'm so sorry!"

Tears started to come at the corner of his eyes and he wiped them away with the helm of his tank-top, suddenly stopping when his mama stood up with her eyes closed. She looked upset as her face scrunched up as some of the sand landed across her vision.

"It's alright Tsu-kun, I just need to wash it off." She giggled at his outburt and he felt embarrased as he tried to look for something to wash off the sand on her face. Looking at the ocean, he had an idea and grabbed onto his mama's hand to the crashing waves.

"Oh, where are you bringing me?" His mama asked, walking faster with his pace and gave a slight yelp when she felt the cold splash of the ocean. He had the same reaction as the waves crashed against his feet and water drenched his swim shorts.

"Ack," he said and dropped her hand to move back a few steps. "The water's so cold."

"Of course it is Tsu-kun," his mama answered as she crouched down and cupped some water in her hands. Releasing her hands, she washed off the sand and gave a relieved sigh. She dried herself with her forearm and opened her eyes to look around the shore.

"Ara, there's no lifeguards around here at all." She muttered to herself, but he heard his mama anyways as he answered back, "Because the strange man asked people to move away for us."

His mama seemed surprised at his response as she nodded slowly and then took a step back, making her stand next to him.

He looked at her with worried eyes as he looked beyond the ocean, where he could see a fine line between the ocean and the cerulean sky. "Mama, do you want to go back to p-papa?"

"It's alright Tsu-kun, let's make our sand-castles and return to papa after a little while." His mama gave that loving smile that he always cherished as he nodded along, running happily back to where he first made the tiny hole, and came back with the shovel and bucket. Then, he dropped to the ground as he used his shovel to make a dent. He saw that his mama sat down as well as she gathered the sand into the bucket and began to pat it down. He watched with a confused expression and huffed when she only offered a little giggle.

"Tsu-kun is so cute!" She said as she pinched his right cheek and he swatted it away, but inwardly pleased with the attention and compliment. He continued to dig and only stopped for a few moments to watch his mama finish the pat and flipped the bucket over. He released the shovel and only paid attention when his mama turned the bucket over one more time and then pulled it up.

He clapped with amazement as he saw a large sculpture behind the bucket and hugged his mama. "How'd you do that mama?"

She only gave a wink and pressed a finger to her lips. "It's a mother's secret that makes a secret."

He pouted when she said that and looked on as his mama patted his head and moved away a few feet to sit down on a bunch of grass. She gave a signal of her hand and he took it as it to continue on with the sand-castle. He nodded back and gave a firm shake of his head in determination, digging until he became unaware of everything else.

A few hours passed as he continued to dig deeper and felt himself getting tired of looking through nothing but the bland shade of beige. He dropped the shovel and looked up to the sky and gave a shout when he saw how deep his hole was. Pressing his hands against the edge of the hole, he peeked and saw that his mama was sleeping peacefully on the soft bed of grass.

He scampered up the hole and felt his tank-top stick to his body, making him feel uncomfortable and sweaty. Looking at the inviting cool ocean, he brightened up at an incoming idea and rushed towards the water, shrieking delightfully when he felt the water. He splashed some on his arms and jumped around, happy that some of the waves were small and tiny. Yet, he never saw the big one that crashed against him. He fell underneath and tasted the first round of salt in his mouth.

"Itai," he said as pushed his head up and felt a burning sensation in his nostrils. Steadily, he stood up and tried to regain his balance, but tripped over his foot and fell onto the ground.

He felt trapped as he tried to stay near the ground, but felt himself being pulled away to the big wide water. And no matter how hard or repetitively he tried to move his arms, it was useless as the waves kept pulling him further and further away. After a few seconds of desperate splashing, he could see how tiny the bright orange umbrella looked like from the distance he was at.

His heart stopped for a moment as he felt something bad in his stomach. His body felt heavy and his arms began to stop moving as he was carried away to a far place where there was no sand at all. It was difficult for him to continue breathing as he kept drinking in the salty water. Keeping his head up, he shut his eyes tight when the sun kept blinding him with its light. He didn't know how long he's been swimming, but he felt tired when nobody came for him.

_'Hurry up and keep splashing!'_

'Who was that?' He thought as he turned his head around with much difficulty and realized there was no else with him. In return, a strong wave crashed onto his head as he was brought down underneath. He stopped breathing as he tasted the salty sensation of the ocean and moved up with another burst of strength. He breathed in deeply once he felt the difference of the air and shook his head to get rid of the water clouding his vision.

_'We have to live!'_

"Who are you?" He asked, frightened as he kept turning his head in one direction and then the other when he saw no one next to him at all. He continued to splash as he listened for any sounds of people, but his hopes were gradually disappearing as he could only hear the squacks of the strange birds. His arms were rotating slower and slower as time passed by and then he felt that searing pain in his shoulder.

"ITAI! IT HURTS!" He screamed as the pain moved from the beginning of his shoulder and travelled down to his wrist.

_"You can do it, 'bayo!"_

'I can't,' he thought as his legs felt cramped and his head involuntarily fell forward into the water. Immediately, his lungs were filled with water and he realized with horror that his body was slowly going down to the bottom of the ocean. Desperate for one last attempt, he moved his arms [ignoring the pain] in a circular motion and inwardly became overwhelmed in happiness when he could see a shimmering light reflecting in the water. Bursting through the water's surface and hacked up the water inside his lungs, he spat out everything in his mouth. For a few more seconds, he held onto his last shreds of hope and flung his arms and legs in every direction, floating until he saw a small dot coming towards him.

"TSUNA!"

'Mama,' he thought and then his mind went blank.

* * *

_A/N: I had this entire week off due to midterms and read almost +1000 fanfics within three days. I don't know if I should be proud or ashamed of my "no life" status. LOL_

_Anyways, I decided to repost this fanfic because of my inner writer and conscience.. _

_Read and Review~_


End file.
